The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nasturtium plant, botanically known as Tropaeolium hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ahiru no Ashi’.
The new Nasturtium plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Tropaeolium hybrida ‘Whirlybird’, not patented. The new Nasturtium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Whirlybird’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aomori-ken, Japan in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nasturtium plant by terminal cuttings in Aomori-ken, Japan, since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Nasturtium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.